willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZVM achi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Willowdale Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 22:14, August 3, 2011 I think that would be me at number two now, actually. ;-) Seriously, I know that I only held that spot for so long because I got the lucky edit. Your dedication to the wiki is impressive. Go forth and retake your position at the right hand of Trahan. KateStrange 03:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yup, it's pretty much html linking: Page_Title#subsection_title KateStrange 22:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've got Zuni as a placeholder, but I can get up a picture of my lego mini later tonight as a slightly better placeholder. Would that satisfy you? Hopefully I'll get a proper character sketch done in a week or so. KateStrange 21:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, didn't realize you were working on that. Will a picture of Kat's Lego mini be appropriate compensation? E-mailing it to you now so you can put it up yourself. KateStrange 03:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just created Druid's Circle and Necromancer Tower pages and added the basics. There's lots of details to be filled in! KateStrange 04:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I laughed at your change to the "Arch-Psion's Favour" comment before it went away, but The Ageless Traitor likes his women in the "Young Adult" age category (Word of Trahan). ^_^ KateStrange 04:44, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Woah jeeze Yeah! I tied for second! Woo! Go me! I didn't think I'd place in top 3, let alone 2.Orgodemir27 18:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) You mean, this? It's been around for a while, but yes, I do suppose that it could be linked...Orgodemir27 20:51, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Belts Remember to use yours this time! Also, I know you picked up both a Belt of Dwarvenkind and a Belt of Strength +2 in the first adventure in the Farsang Fens. Since Kat and Sparklepony have only two waists between them, consider giving one away or putting it in the group pool. KateStrange 21:34, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Kind of an out of character thing That whole situation with the first? Enrique would have serious problems with Kat if he heard that had happened. After a talk with fellow pathfinders I've decided that Enrique just doesn't know about it - and probably shouldn't find out. So... don't mention it in front of him please? I've been through conflicts between pc's before, and it's good roleplaying but at a meta level it can get awkward, and I think I'd rather avoid it in this game. Gerfman 22:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) PS: If this is not who I think it is, my sincere apologies. The Church of Sparklepony allows no visual representations of Sparklepony *donk* Kanthia 21:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Eric. I thought you would enjoy this: http://i.imgur.com/5Ar3X.jpg There you go! GML Dead Zuni Rais'd (Gorgoroth is likewise not perma-dead) KateStrange 05:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) You are correct that you need a Resurrection or higher to restore those killed by a death effect. However, a Phantasmal Killer is actually not a death effect but a fear effect. KateStrange 15:31, July 1, 2012 (UTC)